bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikomikidomoe
was the name given to an ancient Hollow that was sealed inside a Zanpakutō by Ōetsu NimaiyaBleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Prologue 1''Bleach'' novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 20''Bleach'' novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 21 Appearance In its sword form, Ikomikidomoe is pure white, almost glowing, large broadsword with black spots on it. In its Hollow form of its second release, Ikomikidomoe is a giant, humanoid creature with a long torso and elongated arms which reach almost to the ground. Its forelimbs end in large claws, while its legs are much shorter. Ikomikidomoe does not have a visible neck; instead, its head is an extension of its body. Its forehead is covered in hexagonal markings, while a structure extends from its nose back across its cheeks, ending in large circles just beside the hexagonal markings. A long beard extends from beneath its nose.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 11 Personality Ikomikidomoe is quite prideful and arrogant, and is insulted when regular Shinigami even voice the possibility of being on the same level as its current wielder.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 8 Likewise, Ikomikidomoe ridicules the mere idea of an Arrancar as young as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez wanting to be the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Despite this, Ikomikidomoe does have respect for Baraggan Louisenbairn to some degree, and was mournful when it heard the other Hollow had perished. Ikomikidomoe also appears to have misogynistic beliefs, as it instantly assumed Tier Harribel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck were mere "maidservants" of Baraggan's court, rather than the powerful rulers they actually are. It is also vengeful in nature, as it swore revenge against the Royal Guard for defeating it millennia prior.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 24 Despite being turned into a Zanpakutō, Ikomikidomoe has no true loyalty towards its wielder, and is only forced into obedience by their immense Reiatsu.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 14 The moment Hikone Ubuginu's Reiatsu was lowered to a level beneath Ikomikidomoe, the Zanpakutō tried to devour them.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 24 History In the primeval days of Soul Society, the Hollow that would become Ikomikidomoe was an exceptionally powerful Adjuchas Hollow. Due to this Hollow's potential and power, it was respected by even Baraggan Louisenbairn, and the two made a pact to never interfere with each other. At some point in the past, before the Shinigami had access to Zanpakutō, this Hollow attacked Soul Society and even defeated a young Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto before attempting to devour the Soul King himself. However, the Hollow was defeated by Ichibē Hyōsube, who used Ichimonji to erase the Hollow's name. Since the Hollow contained too many consumed Souls to purify at once, Ōetsu Nimaiya sealed the Hollow inside a Zanpakutō, and Ichibē used Shirafude Ichimonji to rename the Hollow as Ikomikidomoe. It was hidden away by Nimaiya in the Hōōden until the Wandenreich invasion of Soul Society, when Tokinada Tsunayashiro stole the sword during the chaos.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Prologue 1''Bleach'' novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 18 Plot Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Powers & Abilities Infinite Evolution: Similar, though not identical, to the ability of Aaroniero Arruruerie, Ikomikidomoe has the potential of limitless evolution through consuming the power of other beings. Even though Ikomikidomoe remained an Adjuchas, its power continued to grow to such an extent that even Baraggan Louisenbairn, one of the first Vasto Lorde, acknowledged Ikomikidomoe's strength. Upon devouring a few Soul King fragments that composed Hikone's being, Ikomikidomoe gained the ability to to break free from the curse Ichimonji placed upon its name. Immense Spiritual Power: Ikomikidomoe is repeatedly noted to have colossal amounts of Reiryoku that surpasses even Arrancar born from Vasto Lorde. Its levels of Reiryoku impressed Baraggan Louisenbairn, a very powerful Hollow in his own right. Likewise, this level of power allowed Ikomikidomoe to even defeat a younger Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, albeit before the Shinigami had access to his Zanpakutō. However, Ikomikidomoe's power is still inferior to that of Kenpachi Zaraki, who killed the powerful Hollow with a single strike from his Shikai. The Reiatsu of Ikomikidomoe is said to trigger a primal fear in Shinigami and Quincy. Descorrer: Ikomikidomoe can freely open Garganta for its wielder to travel through. It can do this either on command, or when it feels its wielder's life is in danger.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Chapter 5 Sonído Master: Despite Ikomikidomoe's bulk, it has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, allowing it to easily perform powerful hit-and-run strikes on other fast opponents such as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez or Tier Harribel. Cero: Ikomikidomoe can fire powerful Cero from its single eye. High-Speed Regeneration: By absorbing Reishi from its surroundings, Ikomikidomoe can rapidly regenerate almost any injury. Release Forms Due to its unique nature, being a Zanpakutō forged from a Hollow, Ikomikidomoe has numerous release commands that each draw out certain amounts of its power. Resembling Shikai commands, each subsequent release draws out more of Ikomikidomoe's true power. *'Orbit the stars': The first release command; the blade of Ikomikidomoe transforms into a massive Hollow arm that can attack foes on its own initiative.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Chapter 3 *'Send them to their burials, and engrave them in memory': The second release command; Ikomikidomoe transforms into a gargantuan Hollow noted to be around the size of the Espada Yammy Llargo's Resurrección or the Gillian spouting Hooleer.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 14 :*'Enhanced Roar': In this form, the mere roars of Ikomikidomoe can shake and devastate a part of the Rukongai. :*'Hollow Spawning': In this form, Ikomikidomoe can spawn numerous and varying Hollows to overwhelm opponents. These Hollows are said to resemble Adjuchas in both appearance and power. *'Hatch the deceased': The third release command; Ikomikidomoe transforms into a large, humanoid Hollow, though still smaller than its previous release. While this form resembles an Adjuchas, its power is greater than an Arrancar born from a Vasto Lorde.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Chapter 20 :*'Reiatsu Blast': In this form, Ikomikidomoe can release a massive blast of Reiatsu, strong enough to greatly injure three Espada. * : Said to be the true, full name Ichibē Hyōsube granted Ikomikidomoe with. This form, which Hikone compares to a Bankai or Resurrección, allows Ikomikidomoe to fuse with its wielder and draw out both their maximum potentials. When used by Hikone, Ikomikidomoe itself transforms into a pure white katana, while Hikone's Shihakushō turns black as their appearance becomes more like a Hollow. Weaknesses Conditional Wielding: Due to being a special, inherited Zanpakutō, Ikomikidomoe can only be wielded by select individuals. Specifically, only powerful hybrids such as Ichigo Kurosaki or Hikone Ubuginu can use Ikomikidomoe's power.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 8 If any regular Shinigami were to attempt to use Ikomikidomoe, they would be killed by the ensuing "Soul Suicide".Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 20 Appearances in Other Media Ikomikidomoe appears in Bleach: Brave Souls during Hikone’s ultimate attack; Hikone uses Ikomikidomoe’s second release and summons its giant Hollow form, releasing a large burst of energy that creates several tornadoes. Trivia *The name "Ikomikidomoe" is not actually an existing word, but rather a combination of Kanji. refers to things that are "similar" or "the same", while refers to the shape of a comma symbol. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Hollow Category:Novel Original Characters Category:Sonído Masters Category:Deceased